Mala suerte
by MarhayaXs
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi no se consideraba una persona de mala suerte, pero aquel día estaba comenzando a pensar cuan cierta era aquella frase "nacido con la desgracia encima". R27


**Buenas, aquí vengo con otro drabble que hace parte del tercer reto de #EsDeFanfics**

 **Disclaimer: KHR pertenece a la maravillosa Akira Amano-sensei, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes un rato para crear mis historias y entretener.**

* * *

 **Mala Suerte**

Sawada Tsunayoshi no se consideraba una persona de mala suerte, pero aquel día estaba comenzando a pensar cuan cierta era aquella frase " _nacido con la desgracia encima"_.

En la mañana, las cobijas se le enredaron en las piernas y lo hicieron terminar de cara contra el suelo, algo que no le sucedía desde sus días de adolescencia, en la cual era bastante torpe. No presto atención a aquello, lo tomo más como una simple coincidencia.

Grave error.

Las cosas no mejoraban mientras avanzaba el día, mientras se duchaba, el calentador dejo de funcionar y tuvo que bañarse con agua fría. Cuando se estaba vistiendo, sus ropas se descosieron y tuvo que optar por una sudadera para salir a su cita en la plaza central. Salió de su hogar, pero una docena de perros se abalanzaron sobre su persona, con la intención de hacerlo pedazos.

Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero en mitad del camino recordó que había olvidado traer su celular. Esa pequeña distracción bastó para que lo alcanzaran los fieros animales y se desatara una batalla campal entre ellos.

A los quince minutos, la persona que los paseaba logró quitárselos de encima del pobre castaño y se disculpó ante el inconveniente, pero eso no calmaba el dolor de su maltrecho cuerpo. Sus ropas estaban hechas un desastre y no tenía tiempo de regresar para ponerse un cambio nuevo.

Aburrido, llegó finalmente al sitio de encuentro. Vio cómo la gente paseaba tranquilamente a su alrededor, pero no tenía ni idea si estaba a tiempo o no.

Suspiró pesadamente y se puso en marcha, sin ser consiente de cómo tropezaba de frente con un sujeto, que le terminó tirando el café caliente encima.

—Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención —Se disculpó, mientras trataba de no ponerse a llorar en aquel mismo lugar, oficialmente no era su día.

—Ten cuidado —contestó aquel sujeto, molesto, al haber perdido su bebida.

—Lo siento, lo compensaré —comentó el castaño, mientras levantaba la mirada de su ropa manchada de café y la dirigía al rostro del desconocido. Se quedó automáticamente prendado de las facciones tan peculiares de aquel hombre, especialmente aquellas patillas rizadas.

—D-disculpe, ¿sabe acaso qué hora es? —El desconocido levantó una ceja y con su mano señalo el enorme reloj en la plaza central.

—Ahí está tu respuesta, ahora ¿cómo compensaras mi café? —Se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirando al pobre castaño, frente a él, que aunque se veía mal, eso no le permitía compadecerse de él, se había quedado sin su preciada bebida.

El castaño dirigió su mirada al reloj, ya era tarde y estaba seguro que ya nadie le esperaba.

—Vamos a esa cafetería, yo pagaré su bebida, ¿está bien? —El desconocido asintió, mientras el castaño suspiró resignado.

Ya nada podía empeorar su situación. Aunque la compañía extra de aquel desconocido lo reconfortó de una extraña manera, mientras caminaban al lugar intuyó que, tal vez, su suerte podría mejorar desde ahora…

* * *

 _Escribir un drabble, una viñeta, un one-shot o un long-fic equivale a haberme esmerado y dejado incluso horas de mi tiempo en algo para que ustedes disfruten, así que a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto":_ _  
_ _Agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "Como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo"._ _  
_ _Ergo: déjense de manoseos indiscretos, escribir un par de palabras no les va a costar la vida y, en todo caso, me alimentan a querer seguir adelante._

 _ **Y bien ¿ahí aun alguien vivo en el Fandom de KHR?, si lo están pues espero les guste el R27 —Porque son mi maldita OTP en el universo— y espero hayan disfrutado este pequeño drabble.**_

 _ **¿Reviews? ¿Zapatos? ¿Calabazas? ¿Tsunas voladores?**_

 _ **Todo es bien recibido.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en una próxima ocasión.**_

 _ **Ciao ciao~**_

 _ **Marhaya**_


End file.
